Kage Fūjin
by Wyrtha
Summary: Watch as Naruto becomes a legend. The wind guides him towards his destiny, mates, and a new home. Originally written by Brady 10 and Fujin of Shadows. Pairing small harem, mainly Naruto x Yugito.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the idea for this story.

Chapter 1 – Banishment

He was now staring up at the council that was a big part of his suffering, the very same people that would decide his fate. The best feeling he ever got from a majority of these people was the feeling of being an Ant that they could squish at any moment they chose to do so. As he stood before these people he couldn't help but remember the situation which led to this predicament.

_**Flashback**_

As the waterfall continued to fall in the middle of the Valley of the End, two people were starring down each other.

The first person had blonde hair, whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, an orange jump suit on, and something else different than his usual appearance, a red violent chakra cloak that resembled a fox. As a result his whisker marks became more defined, his teeth were fang-like, and his cerulean blue eyes were now red with silted pupils.

He was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, Uzumaki Naruto.

The second person had raven-colored hair, red eyes with three tomoe's in the irises, a blue shirt with white short pants on, and something else different than his usual appearance as well, his cursed seal elevated to level two. The result was his skin became dark grey, his hair longer, his nose marked by a dark star-shaped mark on its bridge, and his back winged with hand-shaped appendages.

He was the last of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Both of them had been fighting for quite some time. It was plain to see as their battlefield had been ruined since they started their battle, and also in their scars and injuries on both of their bodies. Both were at their limit, down to their last attack.

"Enough is enough! Come on Sasuke, let's go back. You have nothing else to prove," said Naruto.

"No, can't you see? I need the power to kill 'him'. In order to get that power I have to kill you, my best friend, the only person that I have formed a bond. Now I will break that bond by killing you, Naruto," said Sasuke.

"You can gain that power in Konoha with our friends. You don't need to go to Orochimaru," said Naruto, desperately ignoring what Sasuke said about killing him.

After hearing what Naruto said, he started to laugh menacingly. "You don't understand the power I need. The power I want isn't in Konoha. I can only have that power by killing you and by going to Orochimaru," said Sasuke between his laughs.

Before Naruto could think of a response, he saw Sasuke doing a familiar set of hand seals. After realizing that that the only way to bring back Sasuke was by force, he quickly charged his right palm for his signature jutsu.

"So it has to come to this," Naruto whispered with sadness in his voice.

"Time to die dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

Then both of them charged holding powerful orbs of energy in the palm of their hands.

"_**CHIDORI"**_

"_**RASENGAN"**_

As the two powerful jutsu about to clash, Naruto was thinking of another way to end this battle.

'_What the hell am I to do? I promise Sakura-Chan that I'll bring the teme back alive, but if this continues, I don't even want to think of what's going to happen. There has got to be another way but, what?' _Those were the thoughts of Naruto.

Then suddenly he thought of a crazy way to end the fight and lessen the chance of them dying.

'_I hope this works. If not, well, let's just say at least this will be the end of it all.'_

As the two jutsu were about to hit one another Naruto dispelled the rasengan. He shifted his body in mid-air to avoid the chidori. He then sent a swift kick towards the chin of Sasuke, propelling him upwards. Then, making two shadow clones, he used both clones to give him the right leverage to propel himself upwards as well. As Sasuke headed downwards, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and slammed it to the ground below making Sasuke spit out some blood. Then just to make sure that Sasuke stayed down, Naruto choked him till the mark of the curse seal disappeared and he lost consciousness.

As he laid his eyes to his now unconscious teammate, the red chakra started to disappear. His face was starting to turn back to normal, and as he blinked his eyes turned back to cerulean blue. Then, gathering his last remaining energy in his body he grabbed the body of his "best friend" and struggled as he dragged it back to Konoha.

He limped his way out of the valley, determined to return to Konoha with the success of his mission. As he limped, he could feel that his body was practically broken. The fight with Sasuke had taken a hell of a lot out of him. Taking multiple fire jutsu, having been stabbed by the chidori while evading another and taking on Sasuke in level two curse seal mode was no joke. That and tapping into the fox's chakra at the level he had was putting a major strain in his body. Even with his amazing healing ability, he still felt like shit.

As his body was about to give in he saw a blur of red and green heading in his direction. He began to panic. If it was the enemy he knew that his worn out body could not protect himself and Sasuke. Luckily it was two of his friends.

The moment he lost consciousness he manages to mutter out in a whisper: "Gaara, Lee". Then, his body finally gave in.

_**Konoha three days later**_

The moment he opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded with white walls. Naruto realized that he was in the hospital. With barely any energy he started to sit up and scan the room.

He saw that he was in a simple room, with a little table on his side. He could see that there was one little flower in the vase, meaning that there was at least one person that visited him. As he tried to stand he could feel that his body hadn't healed completely. Then suddenly he saw a person that was like an older brother to him.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?' ask Naruto.

"Naruto you're awake. You should try not to move around. You're still in pretty bad shape,' said Iruka in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. The future Hokage could not be so easily weakened by these little injuries." Naruto said while wearing one of his foxy grins.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where's Sasuke-teme? I can't wait to see him. I bet that he is pissed after the beating that I gave him." He jokes while smiling.

Iruka couldn't believe him. After what the Uchiha did to him, he still viewed him as a friend.

"Naruto, he is in the room at the end of the hall," Iruka managed to say.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto said while he exited the room.

As Naruto walked to the room of his teammate, he could not stop thinking that he had finally beaten his rival. That and he couldn't help but think of the reward his other teammate would give him. He had fulfilled his promise towards Sakura-chan as proof of his love for her. He wondered what she'd say to him and if she would give him a kiss. As he approached the door it opened to reveal his other teammate.

"Sakura-chan look I fulfilled my promise to..." He was stopped mid-word as he was slapped to the face hard.

"How dare you I asked you to bring him back alive? I didn't ask you to bring him back half-dead!" shouted Sakura.

"But I didn't have any choice. If I didn't fight him like that, he would have escaped and he may have killed me" Naruto retorted.

Before Naruto could answer back he was slapped again. He could only stare up from the ground in shock.

"I don't care if he would have killed you! Why didn't you just die and leave us all alone! No one likes or even cares for you and no one ever will. Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, even those two cooks that fix that horrid ramen really hate you and were only nice to you, because they were forced to!" Sakura yelled loud enough for the entire hospital to hear.

"I don't ever want to see you ever again. You hear me? I don't want you to ever show your face to me ever again, because if you do … I'll kill you" said Sakura in a cold fury.

Naruto could only continue to stare. Sakura had never said anything like that before or in a quiet voice. She was his light, his promise of a better tomorrow. He was shocked by his friend's reaction. He brought back their teammate alive and fulfilled his promise to her … maybe half-dead, but alive nonetheless. If he hadn't fought Sasuke with everything he had then Sasuke would have escaped, and maybe he wouldn't be alive right now. As he was thinking, an ANBU interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the council demands your presence," said the ANBU.

_**End of Flashback**_

As he stood to the center of the meeting hall, he scanned around to see the council members. He first saw Tsunade in the center taking her rightful place as Hokage.

The two people beside her were the two elders Homura and Koharu. Naruto knew they had never liked him. He had been called into these chambers before and they had always seemed to side with the group that either wanted him dead or gone.

The person below him was a seemingly crippled old man. He was the Sandiame's rival and former friend maybe best friend if he remembered correctly. He had also tried to kidnap him once when he was little, but the Sandiame stopped him.

The people in the lowest section were parents of his friends. He didn't know exactly how each of them felt about him, but he did know not all of them liked or approved of him. He also knew they had helped the old man fight for his rights against the civilians and elders.

He wasn't sure why they did, but he always heard the old Hokage say that after paperwork the worst part of his job was politics. Politics had saved Naruto a lot more than he knew, but the old man was gone now and whatever leverage or tricks he had used in the past to save him were buried alongside him.

"Uzumaki do you know why you are here?" asked Homura.

Naruto didn't know what to answer; he just shook his head for a "no."

"You are here because we are trying to decide your future in this village" said Homura.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked a little confused

"We recently found out that there is an organization made up of mostly s-rank criminals called Akatsuki and their goal is to capture all 9 jinchūrikis, while we do not want to hand over the Bijū to them we cannot afford to put the village in danger either. Thanks to the Sand and Sound invasion during the Chūnin Exam Finals Konoha has become weaker than ever before." said Koharu.

"This organization is out there and we don't even know all their members, but the ones we do know of so far are Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame and at some point in time Orochimaru. With members like those if this organization was to launch an attack on Konoha to get the Kyūbi we can't be sure if we would survive the aftermath which is why we have decided that Uzumaki Naruto will be banished from Konoha for the safety of the village." said Homura

"Wait! Even if we banish the boy all we are doing is handing him over to the Akatsuki and then they will get the Kyūbi's power! And I for one am not comfortable with handing over the power of the Kyūbi to a group of S class missing ninja's. This will not eliminate the threat that the Akatsuki pose. All this will is give them even more power and make them into an even bigger threat than they are now..." Said Chouza Akimichi with some members of the ninja council agreeing with him.

"If we listen to you then we will be giving the most powerful and destructive force that we know to a bunch of criminals and I don't think what those criminals have in plan for the Bijū will be for the benefit of Konoha or any village and country in Elemental continent!" Said Inoichi Yamanka.

"This matter is not something that is up for debate. We have already gone to the fire daimyo and explained the situation to him. He has given us the go ahead to banish him but because of everything he has done for the village he will not be put in the bingo book" said Koharu.

This caused different reactions among the council members. All of which went unnoticed by Naruto as he hit the ground and slumped over. His world had been shattered and everything he had worked so hard for was gone. He would never get his promotion, he would never get to become a sensei a dream he had never voiced, and he would never become Hokage his ultimate goal. There was also those visions of little blond haired blue eyed kids that he had dreamed of often, but that was probably done with now too.

Obviously unnoticed by Naruto and the majority of those in the room the Hyūga clan head was watching the boy with thoughts shared by half of the clan heads and a few of the civilians.

_"Although I hold no hatred for the boy I do think it is better that he leaves. In our current condition the village can't afford to have an enemy like the Akatsuki. With him gone we can rebuild the village and our forces and deal with the Akatsuki in our own time when we are ready. Also, perhaps with him gone Hinata will finally give up her silly little crush over the boy and start training more and become stronger like a true Hyūga heiress should. If not I have no choice but to put her in the Branch House and have Hanabi be the new heiress." _thought Hiashi

The ANBU Commander and Aburame Shibi just sadly shook their heads, knowing that this was a mistake that will one day come back to bite them, but went along with what the majority wanted.

Chouza just sighed sadly knowing his son would be greatly affected by this.

Shikaku just thought, _"Troublesome idiots."_

Danzo, Homura and Koharu just kept their face neutral much like Hiashi, but were secretly pleased with getting what they wanted. Although Homura and Koharu were both oblivious to Daznō's real motive in banishing Naruto.

"H-how many of you … agreed to this?" Naruto asked finally speaking up.

When he looked around he saw all but two civilians, both elders, all but four of the j**ōnin ****present (Sarutobi Asuma, **Yūhi Kurenai, Shizune, and Maito Gai**), and all but four clan heads (Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, and the stand-in for the Kurama clan) had agreed to his banishment.**

_**One hour and thirty minutes later**_

Naruto was in his apartment getting ready to leave when he was interrupted in his packing by some familiar faces. Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiraiya, Shizune, Konohamaru, and a surprise guest Yakumo all came to be with him. It was a nice little gathering although it left Naruto wondering what happened to the rest of his so called friends.

After they had left he found documents lying on his kitchen table with a letter from Tsunade and Jiraiya attached. He had just finished reading the document concerning his parents and when he finished he was so furious he had to bite down on his own tongue just to keep himself from screaming in rage at what he just found out.

_"They lied to me...! Ero-sennin, Baa-Chan and the old man they all lied to me right to my face. Maybe Sakura was telling the truth … maybe they were only pretending to care because of who my parents were' _Naruto thought.

Naruto had just found out he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his mom was an orphan from a clan that was from another village. This revelation sent a lot of different emotions coursing through him sadness, worry, doubt, but mostly anger. He was furious that his father was the one that sealed the Kyūbi in him with his mothers help and that bastard Jiraiya had been his godfather and the prick left him to rot in the village for over 13 years. Tsunade … well she didn't even care enough to stop her booze tour around the elemental countries not to mention racking up a monumentous amount of debt that apparently the Senju coffers weren't enough to pay for so she had used a portion of his inheritance under her authority as Hokage and her position as godmother.

He had seen the bank accounts in the documents. They showed his family was pretty wealthy with his dad being the previous Hokage and his mom coming from one of the founding clans of a village called Uzushiogakure that was destroyed sometime between the second and third shinobi world wars. They were not the richest family in Konoha, but they had enough money to last them for about 30 years without working. He had to scrimp and save every day of his life with the little amount he got from social welfare from the village, and all this time he had a fortune that was rightfully his.

And now a quarter of that was taken by his no show god parents (Jiraiya had been stealing his money since he met him during the Exam break) and a third was used by the village to help rebuild after the Invasion and damages for the pranks he pulled in the past. They weren't even going to give him the rest of it, because they said it was payment for caring for him for thirteen years.

The village had stolen his inheritance from him! The Village even denied him his birthright by keeping him from knowing his family and knowing where he came from and even took his family name from him.

When he read the letter Tsunade and Jiraiya wrote him trying to explain themselves and Sarutobi's reasoning for what they did he was even more pissed. He also found out there was a list of people in and out of Konoha that also knew and didn't bother to be there for him like they should have been. He quickly finished packing taking everything he could sealing it all away in a large scroll, one of the few useful things he had been taught.

- Outside Konoha -

Outside the village on a hill overlooking it a lone figure stood looking down at the village for the last time. It had not been too hard to sneak out of the village. He had decided to have one more look at the village before he left. He would not give them the benefit of seeing him cry or get to laugh as they watched him be kicked out.

'_My old life in Konoha is over now and a new one will begin outside of it's walls. But you Konoha! I vow this I will become strong. I will become stronger than my father, my mother or anyone else that there has ever been or will ever be alive and when I do you will be sorry that you ever banished me, and that is a promise of a life time, Believe it' _with that thought Naruto turned his back on the village and started to walk away from it.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to take the time to thank Brady 10 for allowing me to continue this story after all the great work he and Fujin of Shadows put in to making this a fabulous story. <strong>

**I have a set vision for this story and where I want it to go. There will be some changes made, but I hope you will all like them and continue to be fans of the story. I want to thank everyone for reading this first chapter of Kage Fūjin. **

**For fans of my other works I apologize, but things have been crazy lately so updates will be sporadic for a while. Please hang in there. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the idea for this story.

**Chapter 2 – Destiny**

It had been a week since Naruto left Konoha. He had just taken off in a random direction, not really caring where he was going. He had come to realize he didn't have as many options as he first thought.

His first choice was to go to Suna but that would cause problems for Gaara. Plus, he wasn't sure if he would be welcome there with the other people in the village since he was one of the reasons why the invasion failed. And even if Suna had been tricked into it they still suffered heavy losses and a humiliating defeat.

Also he remembered how Gaara had been treated by the people of Suna and how bad he had it. Konoha had done a lot of bad things to him namely ignoring him, stealing his inheritance, make fun of him, and banish him. But none of that compared to what had happened to Gaara and he couldn't be sure if they ever found out he was a jinchūriki that they wouldn't do the same thing to him.

He had wanted to go to Snow Country he knew Lady Koyuki would welcome him with open arms but he couldn't go there because they had mostly samurais and few ninjas. They were a small country just now getting back on their feet. They would be easy targets for Akatsuki and the same went for wave and tea country.

He knew he needed to be with one of the five great Shinobi villages to stand a chance of surviving an attack from the Akatsuki. Also he didn't know much about the other small villages so he didn't know how he'd be treated if he went to one of them.

Kiri was out of the question since he had heard when he met Haku that they were in the middle of a Civil War. Plus after he heard how people with Bloodlines were treated there he wanted no part of that village. He figured they would see his status as a jinchūriki the same as a bloodline and hate him.

Iwa was also out of the question since the moment they looked at him or found out where he was from or even worse found out who his parents were he would be killed on the spot and his head hung at the village entrance. He still couldn't shake the thought of how stupid the majority of Konoha was to have never figured out who his parents were.

The final choice was Kumo but Naruto didn't want to go there since like Ame, Kusa and Hoshi he didn't know much about the village other than what Neji had told him in the Ch**ū**nin Exam Finals. They had tried to kidnap his friend Hinata when she was only three and thus ended up with Neji losing his father. Because of this Naruto did not have a very high opinion of that village so he decided against it for now, but he wouldn't rule it out completely.

It was one of the lessons the old Sandiame had taught him as a boy. The old man had always told him there were two sides of a story and you couldn't decide anything without having all the facts. He hated the old man for lying to him, but the things he had said and lessons he had taught him were things he couldn't forget.

Naruto was still thinking about his friends back in Konoha and was wondering if they would all hate him as well if they found out about him holding the Ky**ū**bi. He was suddenly pulled into his subconscious to face the root of most of his problems

"**Foolish boy you think those worthless mortals would understand you. Then you are more pathetic than I ever thought boy. Do you ever learn from your past experience? The pain, the sorrow, and the heartache that your sorry excuse of a village inflicted on you or are you just being too stubborn for your own good_" _**said his tenant as he admonished his 'foolish little' container.

"Will you shut the hell up! What the hell do you know about my friends, huh?" Shouted Naruto as he stared down the Ky**ū**bi in his cage.

After hearing what Naruto said he burst out laughing "**Ku, ku, ku Oh that's where you are wrong my foolish little container. I have been alive even before you ninja existed. I've seen the worst out of you mortals and I could proudly say that the villagers of your so called beloved home is one of the worst bunch of mortals I have ever seen." **said Ky**ū**bi between his laughs.

"Will you just shut the hell up" said Naruto trying to ignore what the Ky**ū**bi said.

"**Oh! You can keep ignoring me all you want but you know deep down that all I'm telling you right know is the truth. That you're village is full of worthless mortals. That could not even comprehend the difference between a weak human like you to an all mighty demon lord like me"** Kyuubi says with a sinister smirk.

"You dare call me weak. You dare call my kind weak. No we are not the weaklings. You're kind and especially you are the weaklings. You're kind has unlimited amount of power but still all of you all end in prison whether it be a powerful artifact or a human being like myself. My kind are stronger than your kind for we could not just in prison you're kind but we could also use you're power as well" said Naruto with the first time in a long time with a proud smirk adoring his face.

After finishing his speech he felt a very violent killing intent directed to him. "**YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH. YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK. YOU SHOULD BE WORSHIPING ME RIGHT NOW FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE SAVED THAT UNWORTHY ASS OF YOURS**, **FOR ALL THE TIMES I LEND YOU MY POWER TO SAVE THOSE SO CALLED FRIENDS OF YOURS AND ALL THE THANKS I GET IS YOU ALWAYS DISRESPECTING ME AND INSULTIN ME. YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD WITHOUT ME. YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE THAT THIS CAGE IS BLOCKING ME RIGHT KNOW BECAUSE IF ITS NOT I WILL RIP YOU TO SHERDS!" **shouted the Ky**ū**bi while leaking as much killing intent and chakra that he could muster up.

"Me worthless. Huh! don't make me laugh. You're the one who is trapped inside me. You're the one who got his ass kicked beautifully by the Yondaime. So don't call me worthless because you're the one who's behind bars not me. Oh one more thing, worship, tell me why in hell should I worship someone who's more pathetic than me" said Naruto while repressing the urge to faint.

"**YOU ARE REALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE BOY!" **Ky**ū**bi shouted while reforming in a bubble in the sewer turning into a large bubble configuration of his head facing Naruto. **" FACE IT BOY YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME SO I SUDGEST YOU START GIVING ME RESPECT FOR YOUR'RE SAKE BOY OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO SHOW ME RESPECT. YOU NEED ME AND MY POWER TO SURVIVE SO JUST ACCEPT IT AND GROVEL AT MY FEET SO WE CAN LIVE IN A PERFECT HARMONY!" **Shouted Ky**ū**bi with a hint of amusement in his voice.

After Naruto heard what the Kyuubi shouted, He moved his hand to the bubble miniature of the Ky**ū**bi. "I never needed you, not before, not now, and definitely not in the future. I will prove that to you, to the world, and more importantly to me. So I suggest you return to your prison and I will return to the outside world." Said Naruto as he popped the bubble.

After popping the bubble he suddenly returned to the forest where he was currently traveling but not after hearing the last word of the Kyuubi, a faint "**This is not over." **Is what he heard.

'_Stupid fox one day I will show you that I never needed you and I will be powerful even without you'_ were the thoughts of Naruto as he started traveling again.

**_Three Hours Later_**

After traveling for three hours Naruto spotted a village a very poor village. By the looks of the village it seemed to be pretty damaged. The houses and the buildings were torn apart and it seems that parasites and rats seem to come out to the cracks of the houses and buildings.

After analyzing the village he decided to just avoid going to the village seeing as he had nothing to gain by going in the village. But before he turned to another direction he felt a strong gust of wind going through his face towards the village. As he felt the wind he seems to feel that the wind is drawing him towards the village. Not knowing what to do next and seeing as he has nothing else to lose he followed the wind towards the village.

But before he walked inside he saw a young woman badly beaten and cut up laying on the ground near some bushes. It looked like she had ran away from something dangerous and passed out before she could make it to the village probably thinking it was a safe place to hide. Naruto felt the wind once again nudge him and decide to pick up the woman and bring her with him thinking maybe there was something that could help her inside.

As Naruto was walking towards the village he could feel the wind getting much stronger. This was unusual to him because he never felt the wind this strong around him. He was so distracted that he didn't notice a man standing in his way until he walked right into him causing the man to fall over as he managed to hold steady despite the extra weight of the young woman on his back.

"Oh sorry there old man I didn't see you there." Said Naruto as he help the old man stand up

"No worries youngster. No harm done but where are you going you seem sad and lost and what's with the girl there on your back?" Asked the old man.

"I found her near some bushes just over there and in bad shape. I was hoping I could find something to help her with in this village. As for me … I'm not really lost. I don't have anywhere to go so I'm just … kind of traveling" Naruto replies trying not to remember about his banishment.

"You seem too young to be traveling around with a girl, are you a shinobi?" Asked the old man.

"Yes I am, and once again old man I just found her and I am trying to get her help" Was the quick reply of Naruto.

"Ah that explain a lot of things but why aren't you wearing a forehead protector. I thought every shinobi have one of those, look even your friend has one" points out the old man.

After what the old man said Naruto once again looked at the young woman on his back. He finally took notice of her blond hair partially covering a Kumo forehead protector.

'Just great she just had to be from Kumo' Naruto thought sourly. 'Does that mean I wandered into Kumo territory? No, I would have noticed passing through two other countries if I had' Naruto thought before focusing back on the man.

He was a bit hesitant to answer so he just turned and faced away from the old man." Well it's a long story" said Naruto with a hint of sadness in his voice.

After noticing the gesture of the youngster the old man quickly said, "Oh I see. Well, I'll be going now. I had hoped I could talk to you some more but I have somewhere I need to be."

But before he could even walk a few feet away the old man suddenly collapse to the ground holding his stomach.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Naruto a bit worried

"Yes I'm fine boy. I just haven't eaten in a long time" said the old man while holding his stomach.

"Hey what about you stop for a while so we could eat. I have more than enough to last me for a month and I'm not sure when she will wake up so I could use the company" Naruto responds.

"No my boy I don't want...but before he could finished his statement his stomach start growling again.

"No I insist. You look like you need it." Said Naruto as he unpacked his food.

The old man was about to argue some more but he heard his stomach growling some more. So he just complies and eats together with the boy.

"So what is it like living in that village? It looks … deserted" states Naruto trying to start a conversation.

After hearing the boy's question he momentarily stops eating.

"My boy, are you heading towards that village?" asks the old man while pointing towards the village.

Naruto could only nod in response. The response he received was quick and fierce.

"Do not go to that village it has been abandoned for 30 years. Do you know why?" asked the old man suddenly.

Naruto could only say no as he looked at the village. Of course he had no idea, he didn't even know where they were at the moment.

"Boy that place was rumored to be the home of an old shinobi that fought in the Third Great Ninja War. A shinobi with a terrifying reputation and power … He was said to have killed thousands of men during the war and had never been defeated. I think his name during the war was the 'Dragon of the Wind'. It is said that his power over the wind was so strong that he could create a tornado by just raising his hand.

It is said that after the war he returned to his original village and butchered every single human being in that village. Man, women, even infants were killed. He didn't spare anyone, not even his own friends and family. I was traveling to another village a few miles from here and I just went around that village because it's rumored that his spirit is still alive and kills anyone who enters. You should even think about entering that village." Was the warning of the old man.

After the old man finished his warning he quickly finished his meal before getting up.

"Thank you child for the meal and don't go inside that village just go around it like I did" said the old man before continuing on his way.

Naruto watched the old man disappear into the distance while thinking about what the old man said.

'That village used to be the home of a powerful shinobi, a powerful and bloodthirsty shinobi at that. A war veteran that was said to have killed thousands of men and he had never been defeated. A shinobi with a very powerful control over the wind … maybe he left some jutsu scrolls behind that I can learn from. Those were probably just rumors the old man was talking about. If he was still alive everyone would know about some that strong' reasoned Naruto.

After thinking about what the old man said about that village and its history some more he was still a little hesitant to go forward into that village.

"I guess you wouldn't have any advice on what I should do" Naruto says to the unconscious blond girl.

'I still need to help her and there isn't another village for miles. Plus, whatever did this to her might come after her again. But … there probably isn't anything in there that can help me. That place looks like it's about to crumble to pieces any second now' he thought.

As he started to consider to just avoid going through the village he felt another strong gust of wind hit his body heading towards that village. As if the wind is telling him to go through that village.

'_What the hell is this wind trying to do to me? Is it trying to tell me something? Well it's heading towards that abandoned village so why not just head there. I mean the Third Ninja War happened more like what 18 years ago so I think that guy his probably dead so why not go to his home and learn something about the guy. Maybe I could learn some of his cool jutsu while I visit' _Were the thoughts of Naruto going back to his original feelings.

He doused the fire and resealed everything not wanting to leave anything to scavengers. Done he picked Yugito up and adjusted her on his back then re-started his short trek to the abandoned village.

As he stepped foot inside the village he quickly analyzed his surroundings. The houses and the buildings were really torn down when looked at from a far but now when he looks at it up close he sees how bad off it truly was. The houses and the buildings were really a wreck and the place really was a dump. It made him long for his old apartment building back at Konoha.

As he continued to venture further inside the village he could see that there is no life growing inside the village. There were skeletons of animals and humans scattered around the place. The plants were all rotten and dead all around him and it seems that nothing has grown inside the place for years.

As he continues to walk he saw a sign that seems to reads 'The Village of Seals'.

'_What kind of village is called The Village of Seals_?' Naruto wonders as he continues to venture around the village. The village was really starting creep him out. There really wasn't a sign of life anywhere he looked. The only thing he saw was death and it really disturbed him.

After reanalyzing his surrounding yet again he decided to just get out of the village before it drives him to insanity. As he was headed towards the exit he felt another gust of wind hit his body.

_'What the hell is this wind again? This wind has been all around me all day. It may feel good but it is really driving me crazy.'_ Were the thoughts of Naruto.

He headed towards the exit but that seems to strengthen the wind around him trying to blow him off his feet.

_'Okay, Okay cut the wind thing already. I'll stay.'_ Naruto thought out loud and it seems to weaken the two breezes that were trying to lead him to somewhere.

'_What the hell is this? All day this wind has been leading me to places that I can't understand and as much my mind is telling me to ignore this wind my body, my gut, and my heart is telling me to follow this wind.'_ Were the thoughts of Naruto as he considered between leaving the village or just follow the wind like he was doing all day.

The moment that he considered his two choices the breeze of wind is silently blowing in his entire body trying to soothe him. The way that the wind is blowing around him did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

_'Okay, Okay, I'll go where ever you want just stop already.'_ Were Naruto's thoughts as he followed the wind stream.

As he follows the wind it seems to lead him to a deeper part of the village and the deeper he goes the creepier it gets. He had to stop a few times to adjust the woman on his back causing the wind to pick up a few times as it was seemingly trying to hurry him along. He had spotted several more skeletons of animals and some bones of humans as well. The smell of death was in the air. Also there was a thick mist that seemed to be enveloping him.

'_This place is really starting to scare me'_ were his thoughts as he stops to a graveyard.

"Okay I'm here so what's next" He asks out loud.

It was answered by another gust of wind directing his way towards a sign. As he approaches the sign he had difficulty reading it due to all the dirt accumulated over it. He wipes the dirt off the sign using his sleeve so that he could read whatever is written on it. It read:

"Who ever follows the wind to this place shall enter a hell like no other. If you fail to pass the winds test you will be forever part of the wind blowing for eternity. If you pass you will gain control and power over the wind as much as you desire. Leave and you will be part of the ground which you walk upon. Keep following the wind and you may live if you pass the trials if you fail you will face total annihilation." Naruto read out loud. After he finished reading the sign a strong gust of wind blew apart the many vines and tall grass in the graveyard showing a path leading to a cave.

'Okay that was very creepy' were his thoughts as he observed how the wind blows. The wind seemed to be inviting him to enter the graveyard.

"Okay I'm out here. This place is really freaking me out" Naruto shouted as he turn his back ready to get out of that place. But as he took the first step he remembers what the sign said.

'_Control and power over the wind … huh seems cool. But the sign also said if I don't pass some test I'll be dead' were his thoughts as he took another step._

_ 'But I have nothing else to lose anyway. I lost my friends, my dreams, and my home. So what the hell do I have left to lose? Plus it also stated if I turn away now I'll be dead anyway_' cementing his decision.

He turns around facing the path that the wind made for him. He shifts the woman around a bit more out of nervousness than anything else.

"What the hell? I really am crazy but what the heck. I might see something cool there. So why not?" Naruto said in a whisper as he set foot inside the graveyard.

As he enters the graveyard the temperature seems to drop considerably and the mist seems to envelope his feet. As he continue to walk he seems to smell rotten bodies all around him again only this time it is much stronger. Bones of humans were scattered all around him again and it seems that some had bits of rotting flesh still on them.

"Okay this place is more of a bone yard than a graveyard. This place is also really scary. Okay remind me again why I'm here again." Naruto seemingly asks the blond on his back, but was really just talking out loud to himself.

His question was answered by a gust of wind passing through his face. 'Thanks for reminding' was his thoughts as he continued on. Finally he was now face to face with the entrance of the cave. Another sign was placed there.

'Okay another sign. Let see what it says.'

"This is the entrance to the world of wind. Enter and you will step foot between life and death. Fail and you will sign your own death sentence. Pass and gain the power that you seek." Naruto read out loud.

'Great another freaky sign' Were his thoughts as he enter the cave.

The cave was devoured in complete darkness. He could not see any walls. Heck he could not even see his own hands. The only thing that is leading him inside the endless cave was a breeze of wind flowing smoothly inside the cave. It was leading him somewhere, where that was was the question.

As he continued to walk inside the cave he spotted a faint light in the far corner of the cave. Curious and really scared at this point, he ran to the light without thinking. What he spotted was unreal.

"Whoa." Is the only thing that Naruto could mutter out.

The room was in mint condition. There were multiple weapons, books, and scrolls. There were also multiple ninja tools. The room was made of some kind of metal with one common symbol etched in different places. The symbol was a dragon covered in wind contained in a drop of water.

He was confused by the room until he spotted a decaying body in the corner of the room. As he approached the body he felt a sudden feeling in his heart like it was telling him to do something. As he reached the body he could see that he was holding a giant scroll with a letter attached to it. To sate his curiosity he took the letter and began to read it.

_To whom ever has followed the wind inside my sacred haven. I congratulate you in surviving the village. If you ask why I put a special seal on the whole village. That seal was designed to automatically kill whoever enters the village without a strong affinity towards my element, the element of wind. However, it would also activate if they did not have a fairly strong affinity towards water.__ I should know I have the same affinities._

_Now whoever you are I will tell you right now that I am dead, but because I don't have any offspring nor any apprentice whoever survives those seals mean you are my heir and rightful owner of my power and skills._

_I am Satoshi 'Dragon of the Wind'. That's all you need to know about me._

_The scroll that I am holding right now sealed all my knowledge, subconscious, and my last remaining humanity in this world. That scroll contains my mind and everything that I experienced in all my life. It contains all of my jutsu, all my skills, and all my knowledge in the world. It also contains my most prize possession._

_I do not wish to create another me in this world for I know that I am a demon that does not even deserve to live, however I know my skills and my knowledge will be needed in this world someday. To make sure that you don't turn into me I created a spirit that will shape you into a shinobi that will be even greater than me._

_To access everything that I have left open the scroll that I am holding and swipe your blood on the scroll. It will analyze your blood to know your strengths and weakness, your past, and your desires so that it will know how to train you._

_This is my last warning and advice. My warning is do not succumb to great power for it will turn you into a monster and you will lose everything you cherish most. My advice is simply to follow the wind without question._

_Yours truly,_

_Satoshi_

_P.S - If you fail the trainings of the spirit you will die._

After Naruto finishing reading the letter he was surprised. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He had a kekkei genkai like Sasuke only his was supposed to be super rare or something. He was tempted to jump around and yell his head off like he did as recently as a month ago, but remembering what he would have yelled about stopped him. Still, he was excited he only wished he could stop receiving death threats from dead people. Didn't he already get enough of that from living people in Konoha. At that moment he stopped as he swore he heard the sound of an entire village sneezing.

Back to the letter he thought this Satoshi person seems to be a powerful shinobi if what the letter said is true and he locked all of his skills into the scroll that he is looking at right now. It shocked him that there is way to seal someone's subconscious in a scroll, but he figured if he hadn't been banished Jiraiya might have gotten around to covering all the aspects of sealing they hadn't had time to discuss in a hundred years.

He is now making a choice whether to do what the letter is asking him to do or just ignore it and leave, because he still isn't sure if he's worthy or able to carry out Satoshi's will. As he was considering his choices the usual wind that has been leading him to places is trying to tell him something. The woman on his back also seemed to be mumbling "do it".

"So you're telling me to do it huh. I guess I've made it this far so why not" said Naruto as he proceed to open the scroll. Biting his thump he swiped a part of his blood inside the scroll.

A moment of silence followed him after he swiped his blood inside the scroll. Then suddenly a wave of light flashed in front of his face. The light seemed to be blinding him for a moment before weakening. After the light died down the scroll begins to suck up everything in the room including him and the woman.

Naruto was beginning to panic. First was the strange light and now the scroll is sucking him inside of it. He was trying now to run to the exit but that strange wind again came now it really said something to him.

"Follow me Naruto" The wind said to Naruto

Naruto didn't know what to do so he just followed the wind into the unknown. He was beginning to lose consciousness as he was being sucked inside the scroll. Then suddenly he saw the same old man that he bumped into earlier.

"You made the right choice, Child of Prophecy" was all the old man said and was all that he heard as he disappeared and as his world turned black as he lost his hold on the blond woman.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for reading the second chapter of Kage Fūjin, don't expect updates as quickly as this. I hope you enjoyed it and the changes made so far.<strong>

**I am a total kekkei genkai freak and love to give them to the Naruto in my stories. Unfortunately it seems like in this story I won't be able to do so. I've done dark, done ice/cold, and while I could expand his affinities or just push through and force a kekkei genkai on him this story is about Naruto being a master of wind. Sadly I have forgotten and can't find any good ideas on kekkei genkai with a wind base. **

**So this Naruto's focus will mainly be utilizing wind in different ways along with a little water and some combinations of the two to create a couple of what I hope are strong jutsu.  
><strong>

**For fans of my other works I apologize, but things have been crazy lately so updates will be sporadic for a while. Please hang in there. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this story.  
><em>

**Chapter 3 – Spirits  
><strong>

Naruto had just woken up after going into the portal he noticed he was resting on Queen sized bed in the middle of a very large room. The entire room was covered in a white mist that seems to emit a strange aura around him. The mist covers the entire room except for three things, first is his bed, second is a table beside the bed, and third was the young woman he found before entering the town.

Naruto decided not to freak out at waking up next to a strange woman and instead focused on the table. Looking at the table he found a letter with his name written on it.

_Dear Child_

_If you're reading this then it means you're already awake. Follow the dragonfly beside this letter. The dragonfly will lead you to where you will meet your trainer. Hurry boy I don't like waiting too long._

After finishing the letter he searched for the dragonfly but saw nothing. Suddenly a dragon fly came in front of him.

"What the hell!" Screamed Naruto as he jumped several feet backward.

"Naruto don't be scared just follow me and your hell will begin." Said the dragonfly as he leads Naruto out of the room.

Naruto dumbly follow the dragonfly not knowing what to do.

As he followed the dragonfly he noticed that the room he was in was like a prison cell which disturbed him very much. Heading out of the room Naruto saw a small corridor and he could also see an opening at the end of the corridor that they reached very quickly. After exiting the corridor he saw a man sitting in a rock.

"Go to him" was the last word of the dragonfly before it disappeared.

Naruto then approached the man sitting on the rock with caution. He could feel a strange aura in that man that was similar to the kyūbi. The man was wearing a hooded coat so he could not see the face or the body of that man.

"Boy you really have a knack for being startled". Said the man with a voice that seems to remind him of Gaara but it has more warmth in it.

"Well the last thing I remember is..." But he was quickly interrupted by the man.

"Being sucked into a portal. Yes, you have been transported to another world where you will live and train until I feel there is nothing left for you to learn from me" The man says.

"How long do you think that will take?" Naruto asked.

"That will be up to you, Naruto" screamed Naruto.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"The scroll you opened allowed me to scan your memories, heart, mind, personality, attitude and skills and you told me your name when we met" said the man.

"What? I've never met you before. I'm sure I would have remembered" Naruto said looking closer at the man.

"I guess, it can't be helped you eventually would have seen who am I am anyway" the man says before removing the hood.

"It's you!" Naruto shouts pointing his finger at the man. "You're the old man I met on the road"

"That I am. I am the spirit the master spoke of in his letter and I have many forms. When you met me I was standing guard to dissuade anyone curious or stupid enough to enter that village that wouldn't meet all of the qualifications Master Satoshi said he wanted in his successor. I must say though I am a little disappointed" the old man says with a heavy sigh at the end.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked still confused about … well everything.

"I have waited over a decade for the masters' successor and the boy turns out to be little more than a loud mouthed idiot with no fashion sense what so ever. I mean what kind of ninja wears such a bright shade of orange? I would think even the dumbest, most pathetic, ignorant life form could see how such a color would only be a hindrance to a real ninja. Then again after viewing your memories I got the distinct impression you were only playing at being a ninja and that you were only able to become one due to the beast inside of you" the spirit says.

Naruto was angry at what the man said, so angry he could only see red and he attacked the spirit. This resulted in his head being slammed to the wall hard as the man held him up by the neck.

"Boy my first lesson is to avoid fighting people who are stronger than you and you'll live longer. I guarantee It." said the man while he held his neck.

Naruto was surprised by the man's speed. The man seemed to move faster than Kakashi or Gai or even Jiraiya.

_'What did he mean first lesson'_ Naruto asked himself.

"What do you mean first lesson?" asked Naruto.

The man sighed, "You really are stupid and clueless." this only further angered Naruto.

"Boy if you remember the letter, Satoshi-sama said that he left a spirit with all his knowledge, all his experience, and all of his skill. I am that spirit and I will be the one teaching you, his heir, all you need to know. I viewed your memories and once you return to your world you will have a lot of enemies that are going to try to kill you. Nine S-class shinobi, an entire village, and who knows who else once you display your abilities. I plan to make it so you will not only survive against all who oppose you, but be able to dominate and destroy them" the spirit explains.

That calms Naruto down. He remembers what the content of the letter he read said especially the spirit part.

"So you're the spirit huh." Naruto asked dumbly,

Yes boy I am and because you seem curious before we start you can ask me anything" said the seemingly old spirit.

"Okay could you first let go of my neck." Said Naruto

"Oh sorry for that" he says as he lets go of his neck.

"First thing first where are we?" asked Naruto while rubbing his sore neck.

"I thought I already covered this, we are in another dimension contained in the scroll you were sucked into. It is an advance sealing jutsu that creates a means to travel to a sub dimension of this universe where you can train and grow in peace without any distractions" the spirit says.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks getting to his big question.

"My name is Kuroikongou (Black Diamond)" the spirit answers.

'_Weird name'_ Naruto thought.

"So what kind of spirit are you?" he followed up.

"You will find that out later."

That irritated Naruto a little, but he hide it to the best of his abilities because he doesn't want to be choked again.

"Why did that scroll choose me?"

That question brought silence between the two for several minutes. Naruto didn't want to say anything because he felt that one wrong word would result in a very painful experience.

"I knew sooner or later you would ask that question but not this early. You want to know the answer kid? Which Naruto nodded.

"Look below you boy" said Kuroikongou which Naruto obliged.

What Naruto saw completely surprised him. The ground beneath him suddenly changed to a portrait of a man. The man had long black hair, silver eyes that seem to be cold, and his face seems to be serious. He was wearing a black trench coat that covers his whole body and wielding a large and black zanbatō. The blade of the zanbatō seemed to be made out of several large black diamonds, the guard was golden, the hilt black like the blade.

"Boy that man in the portrait is Satoshi-sama my master and my creator." Said Kuroikongou

Naruto was analyzing the portrait that he was looking at.

"What kind of shinobi was he?" Asked Naruto

"I will show you his life and then those questions of yours should answer themselves" said Kuroikongou.

Kuroikongou raises his hand then multiple images flash through Naruto's eyes. Naruto could not believe what he was witnessing right now. He was witnessing the life of a powerful shinobi, no a god right before his eyes.

The man's skill was unbelievable. His control over his element was inhuman. He could control the wind like it was part of his body. Also the control over his sub-element was also amazing. But the thing that amazes him more was how he used his sword and his weapons. He was using three main weapons in he visions he saw the sword, a spinning disk, and a bow.

The first sword was the sword that he was holding in the portrait. It was as large as him but he could still control it masterfully. The spinning disk was pitch black making it almost invisible at night even when the moon shone on it. It would slice and dice his opponents up multiple times from any different angles before returning to his hand. The blades on the disk could extend to varying lengths but would only grow as long as the blade of a tonto.

His third weapon was a bow, ivory white in color with a white string that never broke. It could fire normal arrows and those made out of Satoshi's own chakra. When he fired arrows made out of the wind they would multiply and pierce through any armor or shield.

But the thing that made him sad and angry was the way the people of the village treated him when he was old. His very own village attempted to kill him when he was getting old. That was the reason why there were multiple bones of people and animals in the village. When he was betrayed he protected himself against all the shinobi's of his village. He managed to kill them all but with a price. He was severely wounded multiple times.

So the last thing he did was to make sure that he was remembered. He put a seal on the entire village that would kill anyone that did not meet his requirement needed to pass on his skills. He also sealed all his knowledge, his scrolls, and two of his weapons. The sword on the other hand was sealed in a separate scroll by a strange ritual before being sucked into the seal with everything else. After the sealing he embraced the scroll while writing the letter. Then it went black.

"So boy after watching his life what kind of shinobi do you think he was?" asked Kuroikongou.

"He was an honorable man, an amazing shinobi, and an even more amazing person" Answered Naruto without hesitation.

"You are correct boy. He was a fantastic warrior, a good friend, and a good master. He treated everyone with respect even if they didn't give a shit about him." said Kuroikongou.

"Now to answer your second question, remember the sword that he was wielding in the portrait." Naruto nodded.

"That boy was me" said Kuroikongou.

"How can that be you?" said the surprised Naruto.

"Boy do you know what a sentient sword is?" asked Kuroikongou.

Naruto shook his head no. Of course he didn't know. He wasn't allowed to know much of anything back in Konoha.

"A sentient sword is a type of sword that has a spirit, a soul, and a mind. A sentient sword chooses who its master will be. Normally a sentient sword is created by a powerful being mostly a sage, a spirit, a mage, a demon, a tailed beast, or a god. But my master was very special. He was the one who created me despite not meeting the usual requirements" Explained Kuroikongou.

"How did he create you?" asked an astonished Naruto.

"He had a God like affinity towards the wind. It was so strong that it created a wind spirit. That spirit was me." Answer Kuroikongou.

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes boy you have the same God like affinity towards the wind as my former master, To the extent that you created a wind spirit in your subconscious. As a matter of fact before we go any further I think it is time the two of you met" Kuroikongou says before placing a glowing hand on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt himself losing consciousness and tried to fight it for a little while before sub coming to darkness. The moment that Naruto was knocked out he returned to the sewer that was the prison of the kyūbi. But unlike before he wasn't in front of the cell that was holding the kyūbi. This time he was in front of giant statue of a sleeping dragon and it was trapped inside a giant sapphire stone.

Naruto not knowing what it was _yet _approached the giant stone. Every step he took he could feel the breeze of the wind getting stronger as he gets closer to the giant stone.

He was now merely three feet from the stone and couldn't stop himself from touching it. Now that he was so close to the stone he could feel that the breeze he felt was coming from the stone. A strong breeze of wind enveloped the giant stone. He could now see that the stone was emitting a beautiful ray of light around the sewer. He could also feel a warm feeling inside him now that he was touching the giant stone unlike the feeling of fear when he was near the cell of kyūbi. He was so busy observing the giant stone that he didn't notice that the dragon inside of the stone had opened its eyes and was slowly analyzing him.

Naruto, oblivious to the dragon analyzing him, felt the wind getting stronger by the second as he continued to touch the stone. He felt strangely calm and relaxed as the wind blew right in his face not even bothering to close his eyes.

The dragon seeing this suddenly narrowed his eyes to Naruto then its eyes widened like it realized who he is. The dragon started to leak out a strange substance finally snapping Naruto out of his trance like state. Naruto jumped a couple of feet away from the stone preparing to run as the creature broke out of it's stony prison.

"**Wait I've been waiting for you for such a long time. Don't leave yet"** said the dragon in a feminine voice that startled Naruto because he didn't see it's mouth or snout or whatever move.

Startled and confused by the dragon he decided to stay for a while and talk to the creature. He didn't know what it was, but he continued to get a calm reassuring feeling so he decided to trust it.

"Ah...sure...well what are you?" ask Naruto in a confused voice.

The dragon was shocked at what he said but could sense that the boy in front of her still could not use her. So she circled around Naruto wrapping her body around him gently so she would not further startle her future master. Although the move in itself was startling.

As for Naruto he really felt comfortable with the creature so he allowed the dragon to wrap around him. It's strange when the kyūbi tried getting near him he could not feel anything except fear, despair, or extreme anger but he was feeling the complete opposite even now when this other creature is wrapped around him. He felt so comfortable that he could relaxed easily some how knowing instinctively that he would not be harmed.

As the dragon completely enveloped Naruto's body she moved her head near his ear. **"Hurry up and learn how to use your element master. I've been waiting for you to use me since the day you were born."** Said the dragon

"Wh...what are you talking about?' asked the confused Naruto

"**You'll find out soon enough. But for now someone is waiting for you outside. So goodbye for now"** Said the Dragon as she brought Naruto closer touching him forehead to forehead as a white glow began to emit from where they were joined.

Naruto soon disappeared from his mind scape in blinding light before he could ask anything else of the creature.

"**Soon enough you'll be using the power that has been hidden from you your entire life."** Said the Dragon as she is then encased in the same bluish stone as before.

**_Outside World_**

Naruto woke up from his bizarre visit to his subconscious. It was strange and comforting at the same time. Strange because every time he visited his subconscious he always end up in front of the annoying fox but now he ended up in front of a strange yet gentle female dragon. Comforting because the aura of the dragon wasn't evil like the kyūbi it was very calming like she was a part of him or something. He wasn't given long to ponder on this as Kuroikongou broke him out of his thoughts

"I trust whatever happened in your mind was enlightening" the spirit said before continuing not giving Naruto a chance to ask anything.

"Now boy before we start I'm going to tell you what we are going to work on. We are going to work on ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and fūinjutsu and before you ask I'm going to explain why you're learning those specific skills.

First is ninjutsu, it is the best way for you to control your element and by the looks of things in your memory and by the things I see in you, you have greatly untapped potential in ninjutsu that was mostly ignored by your previous teachers.

Second is kenjutsu, it is the second best way for you to control your element and can enhance your ninjutsu by tenfold if you know how to use a sword properly. Plus, if I deem you worthy in the art you might become my next master.

Lastly fūinjutsu, it is the best way to contain your pet inside you, it can also be the best way to contain some material that you will need in your journey, and the most important thing in why you are going to learn about seals is because if you become proficient with seals it could help you in your battles and training. It also the only art form with no set limits capable of creating entire worlds like the one you are in now or simply storing supplies for battle or survival. Now boy shall we start your training or would you like to wait until tomorrow so you can rest?" Asked Kuroikongou.

"Yes let's start." said Naruto with much excitement in his voice. He could not wait to learn those ninja arts.

After hearing Naruto's answer Kuroikongou snaps his fingers. The effect is instantaneous. The entire area was changed. The corridor changed in to a valley, with several land formations surrounding it.

"First we are going to work in your physical conditioning and your chakra control. You posses impressive stamina, but your body won't survive long in it's current emaciated condition due to your poor diet. It doesn't matter if you can use A-class or even S-class jutsu if your opponent can simply hit you or out run you. They could kill you before you could even make one hand seal. So we will work on your strength and speed until I deem you at an acceptable level to learn more.

I see you can already you use two A-class ninjutsu, but with your level of chakra control you use to much chakra and despite the impressive levels of chakra you posses it will become a hindrance when you fight higher level opponents. If they manage to evade enough of your jutsu even you will deplete your chakra reservoirs leaving you vulnerable. Also, if you want to use some of the more extreme jutsu my master created or used you will need to have at least jōnin level chakra control or greater.

Then we are going to follow it up with taijutsu and genjutsu. I know you have shown little ability with the more subtle of shinobi arts, but to become as strong as my master you will need to learn how to break and perform genjutsu.

Your tiajutsu sucks and I would never let someone who cannot perform the most basic of arts to wield me. After all there will be times when you won't be able to use me and will need to rely on your own power to defeat an opponent.

After that we will work on your mind, battle strategy and tactics, kenjutsu, and fūinjutsu. Any questions?" asked Kuroikogou after the explanation.

"Yes! I have one. I can understand the physical conditioning and chakra control stuff" scowling at the mention of his horrible chakra control "but why do I have to learn taijutsu and genjutsu. I thought only ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and fūinjutsu are the things that you are going to teach me" Naruto asked.

That question earned Naruto a light punch to the gut. "Boy if I only teach you those three you will have an enormous weakness against any ninja proficient in those two art forms and weakness in the ninja world means death, Any more stupid question?

Naruto even though still rather upset by the punch he received, let it go and asked two more questions.

"I have a summoning contract with the Toads. Will they be able to come here and will I be allowed to keep them?" Naruto asked.

The spirit actually had to think on that one for a moment. His previous master had no knowledge of these summon creatures or their abilities so he wasn't able to give a sufficient answer.

"I … can't say. I do know they will not be able to sense or contact you for the duration of your stay in this seal so they may consider you dead after a while. The decision to continue your contract or not will be up to you" Kuroikogou says.

"Anything else?" the spirit asked hoping that would be the end of the questions. His prayers would go unanswered.

"Actually, the girl that was brought here with me. What will happen with her?" Naruto asked.

This was yet another question the spirit couldn't answer.

"I don't know … this was never meant to happen. The seal was designed so only one person would be allowed entry. If she is here that must means other forces are at work that even my master couldn't predict, but now she will stay as neither of you can leave the seal until we have finished your training. If she wants she can join in your training or work on her own, perhaps she will even help you in your free time as I sense she is very strong" the spirit says.

Naruto nodded glad that out of the way.

"Umm … is there another room for her to stay in or something. I don't know a lot, but I do know it's not proper for boys and girls to live together unless they are married or in a committed relationship of some kind" Naruto says a little flustered at remembering how he woke up.

"This world will bend to your needs. You will find food, clothing, equipment, and all that you will need during your stay. However, living arrangements are what they are if you are uncomfortable or the girl complains then you can always sleep outside some where or the floor" the spirit says uncaring of the issue.

Naruto frowned but nodded. It would have to do for now he guessed.

"Good any more questions?" The spirit asked hoping to get on with things.

Naruto shook his head.

"Good! Now before we start first create 50 shadow clones" which Naruto created quickly.

"Now that you created the shadow clones will the original step forward." The original Naruto then suddenly stepped forward.

"Okay, I will now tell you what your first warm up exercise will be" the spirit says gaining Naruto's undivided attention "First you must run 100 laps around the valley, followed by 150 push-ups, then 200 sit-ups, and lastly 100 squat-trust. After you finish seek me out for another exercise" Instructed Kuroikogou.

After hearing what Kuroikogou said Naruto's face had turned ghostly pale. What he was about to do seemed like torture. But his reaction didn't go unnoticed by his trainer.

"I know that what your about to do seems like torture but it is your first step to becoming strong enough to start the rest of your training. You have the potential to surpass my master and the leaders you called Hokage but you need to experience hell first to gain the power and strength you need. Power and strength comes from hard work, training, and determination. There are no short cuts for gaining power and strength. Do you understand me boy." Lecture Kuroikogou

What Kuroikogou said actually calm him made him fell relief but he still have one question in mind.

"Okay, I understand the reason for the 'warm up' exercises that you want me to do but why did you ask me to create 50 shadow clones?" Ask Naruto.

"The answer is very simple. We are going to start your lessons in fūinjutsu and chakra control. My master took three years to become a seal master so I'm going to need 25 of you to even start with the basics" Kuroikogou answered.

"Wait a minute! Don't you need me for that?" asked Naruto.

"Boy all I need is 25 of the 50 shadow clones I asked you to produce. You, the original, just need to focus on all the physical training and your clones will handle all the things that involve sealing while the other 25 do the chakra control training" said Kuroikogou.

"How the hell could I learn about sealing or chakra control if my clones learn it and not me?" Ask a confused Naruto.

Kuroikogou stared at the boy with disbelief. How could this boy not know the secret of his most favourite jutsu? He had practically used it more than 500 times, more than his master had used it in his lifetime. But yet this boys haven't discovered the secret of that jutsus. But it made since with the way he had abused the jutsu in the memories he had viewed. Plus, it seemed like no one before had been willing to tell the boy probably thinking he new or would learn about it with time.

Then and there he knew that it was going to be a long, long, long before this boy would be ready to leave the seal.

"Boy don't tell me you hadn't discovered the secret of the shadow clone jutsu by now?" the spirit asked incredulously.

"No I haven't! What do you mean secret of the shadow clone." Naruto asked dumbly.

"To make a long story short if you dispel a shadow clone all its knowledge and its experience will return to the original. I can't believe you hadn't noticed that. You have been using this jutsu a lot and I mean a lot to the point where you have actually abused the jutsu" said Kuroikongou.

"I used it all the time and didn't notice it" said Naruto with an embarrassed look.

"Just start running before I beat the shit out of you" the spirit says, which Naruto obediently obeys starting the long arduous road that would be his training.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for reading the third chapter of Kage Fūjin. <strong>I hope you enjoyed it and the changes made so far<strong>. **

**The next update won't come for a couple of weeks as I start to update my other stories and focus on a few stories I have yet to publish. After looking at the poll on my profile I see the viewers have voted on Senju Naruto as the story they want updated most, so I will work on that next.**

**Before I forget I will have a poll up soon on whether Naruto should gain a new summons, familiar, both, or not up on my profile. Let me know what you think either in a review or by voting.  
><strong>

**For fans of my other works hang in there as updates will come soon. Until next time dear reader :)  
><strong>


End file.
